


We're Parents Now?

by ellie_renee91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: A Supernatural request: the reader or original character and Dean having to raise Jack together even though they haven’t technically admitted their feelings to each other and Jack refers to them as Mom and Dad :3
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam WInchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & You, Sam Winchester & You, sam winchester & reader
Kudos: 42





	We're Parents Now?

**Author's Note:**

> A Supernatural request: the reader or original character and Dean having to raise Jack together even though they haven’t technically admitted their feelings to each other and Jack refers to them as Mom and Dad :3

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Dean gruffly asks, stopping Jack from his walk up the stairs into the library.

His voice gains your attention, along with Sam’s who is sitting at the table with you.

Closing the book you were reading on the table, Dean looks over his shoulder with the noise before you answer for him “Jack is going with Cas to scope out Colorado– does that sound alright to you?”

“Is there a case” Dean asks gruffly, lifting his brows with his words and you shake your head.

Narrowing his eyes Dean shrugs “You’re fine with him going off on his own? What the hell is in Colorado anyways?”

Smirking you shrug a shoulder with your answer “He won’t be alone and Jack’s never been, we aren’t currently under any imminent threat– sooo good a time as any for a little getaway don’t you think?”

“Do you always have to answer everything with a question, smartass?” Dean grumbles and you can’t help the soft laugh that falls from your lips as Sam stands up and walks over to the stairs as well.

“Do parents usually bicker this much?” You hear Jack mutter to Sam who snorts in return. Setting his hand on Jack’s shoulder, Sam guides him out of the room as he clears his throat “Ha– why don’t you go grab your things alright?”

“Okay” Jack replies happily, shrugging his shoulders before heading down the hallway towards his room.

Dean rolls his eyes at the look Sam throws him, before he walks past you and down the steps towards the kitchen.

Sam looks your way and you shrug when you connect your eyes with his “What?”

Clearing his throat again, Sam crosses his arms over his chest as he fights his smile and looks down to his feet muttering “Nothing”

You narrow your eyes with his reaction and try to defend like the guilty participant you are “He starts it”

Sam looks up, smiling towards you as he counters “and you’re always just the innocent bystander I– I know”

“Right you are Sammy boy” you sing song and open your book up to start reading again.

You hear Sam’s soft snicker before Dean walks back into the room, beer in hand as he brings it up towards his lips.

Resting the rim against his bottom lip as he inquires “What is Sammy right about?” before he finishes tilting the bottle to take a swig of the amber liquid.

Eyes still not reading the words on the pages in front of you, you snort softly with his question earning Dean to narrow his eyes towards you “really?”

You flick your eyes up to his, feigning innocence as you rest your hand under your chin and shake your head softly “Sammy just knows–”

“Leave Sammy out of this, he knows nothing” the young Winchester interrupts as he lifts his hands up in surrender towards you and Dean.

You playfully roll your eyes as he turns and shouts down the hall “come on Jack, I’ll drive you to meet Cas”

Making a noise to stop him, Sam lifts a finger towards his brother when he tries to talk to him and shakes his head before he grabs the keys and heads up the stairs.

Jack walks out from the other hallway and quickens his steps, kissing your cheek on his way over to the staircase.

“Bye mom, bye dad!” Jack exclaims excitedly with a wave as he climbs up the stairs and heads out the door to the bunker.

“You have fun, bub!” You call after him, smirk deepening when you connect your eyes with those of an even grumpier Dean.

When you both hear the closing of the door Dean draws his brows in, picture of confusion, as he throws a hand towards the spot Jack was previously standing in “why’s he gotta call us that?”

You shrug before crossing your arms over your chest “it’s adorable, and we’ve been the constant in his life. After all the shows he’s watched showing him that’s what a person usually has– he probably just wants a little bit of normal.”

“So what we’re parents now? For fuck’s sake we’re not old enough to have a kid his age” Dean grumbles and you can’t help but laugh “well we have been raising him so apparently we are old enough, why does it bother you so much anyways?”

Dean rolls his eyes and moves about the room while you stand up and lean your hip against the table. Something seems to be bothering him more than usual and you are determined to find out what.

You turn your body, following his movements as you shake your head softly and try to lighten the mood “You that embarrassed to have a kid with me, Winchester?”

“What? No, that’s not– don’t you put words in my mouth woman” he quips with a deep glare as he steps closer to you, lifting his hand to point a finger at you.

Playfully rolling your eyes, you smirk towards the aggravated hunter and lift your own hand to push his away from your face as you inquire “well then what is it, sir grumpy pants?”

Dean moves his eyes between yours a few times before he drags his teeth across his bottom lip slowly, gaining your attention for a split second.

You snap your eyes up to connect with his when he clicks his tongue and shakes his head, grumbling lowly “nothing, forget it– doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you sweetheart.”

Narrowing your eyes you tilt your head to the side, completely seeing through the lie of his words “Dean–”

He brings up his bottle, raising his brows and making a hmm noise as he takes another drink.

You give him a pointed look, which he tries to ignore, before he lets out a huff and reluctantly answers you “That kid needs someone better than me to look up to in that kind of way”

You shake your head and reassure as confidently as you can, knowing you believe your words to the fullest extent “Jack loves you”

“No, he loves you– kid tolerates me” Dean counters back, pointing the end of his bottle at you before setting it on the table.

“Why do you do that?” You question, no humor in your voice.

Dean shrugs without a care in the world “Do what?”

Biting the inside of your cheek, you take a moment and move your eyes between his a few times before you mutter softly “Always say that kind of shit about yourself.”

Dean scoffs, narrowing his eyes your way “I’m not a father figure or any type of role model he should be remotely looking–”

“Yeah who would want a strong, protective and brave as all hell man to look up to when you’re his age?” You interrupt quickly, tilting your head slightly to the side–daring him to argue with you.

Dean runs his tongue back and forth along his bottom lip, digesting your words with narrowed eyes.

Growing impatient in the silence, you scoff softly before you continue “You’re so focused on what you _think_ you are, that you aren’t even allowing yourself to see who you _actually_ are.”

“I’m a hunter, I’m a brother– that’s all I am” Dean clips out his answer and you shake your head, muttering just above a whisper, “That’s not all you are Dean.”

“Well please enlighten me sweetheart to what it is you _think_ I am” he asks, raising his arms out to his sides– daring you to continue with a quick raise of his brows.

It’s always driven you crazy how little he thinks of himself, how much his life doesn’t mean anything to those around him. How you’d all be better off without him in your lives. The last couldn’t be farther from the truth for you in particular– especially since you’ve been in love with the damn bastard ever since you started hunting with them.

You offer a smirk, more than ready to take the challenge and lay it all out there for him “I _know_ you’re incredibly smart, fiercely loyal and loving to the people who matter most to you. You are a hero to every single one of the people you have saved– most not even knowing what you’ve done. You are an exceptional role model for any person to have, especially to our boy, and you need to stop selling yourself short because _you_ are a damn catch, Dean Winchester.”

With every word you said, Dean’s face slowly lost the smug look that you’d respond with some quick-witted answer. Shock overcame his features as he listened to you defend him, his beautiful green eyes moving quickly between yours wondering if this was actually happening.

Dean clears his throat, moving a few steps until he is right in front of you– so close, yet not touching you.

“You really mean all that?” The deep rumble of his words in his chest causes shivers to run down your arms. Him being this close to you is intoxicating, his sandalwood woodsy scent invades your senses leaving you a puddled mess in front of him.

Looking up at him through your lashes, you answer softly “Of course I mean it, why are you so hell bent on thinking no one could look at you in that light?”

“Well it’s the someone like you I’m having a hard time believing could see me like that” He answers honestly before he can talk himself out of it.

Drawing your brows inwards– picture of confusion, you slightly shake your head “What does that mean?” 

A million emotions seem to flash across his face at once before he licks his lips quickly and tilts his head to the side, moving his eyes around your face.

Connecting his green eyes with yours, he finally answers just above a whisper “someone who is so out of my league and way too good for me”

For the first time since you’ve known him, Dean looks nervous, unsure of himself and you cannot help the spark of hope his words bring on. 

Subconsciously you lick your lips quickly, the action drawing Dean’s eyes down to them before he connects your gazes again when your soft voice elaborates “I highly doubt I’m out of anyone’s league– let alone yours… and there you go again. Completely selling yourself short and thinking you don’t deserve something good in your life. Because here I am Dean, standing in front of you– completely in love with you might I add– and you’re too blind to see it because you think I’m too good for you? Well I’m not, alright? I have a past as well, I’ve made mistakes. I’ve made choices I wish I hadn’t– I’ve been dealt a shitty hand as well but that’s not going to stop me from jumping at the chance to be with someone who makes me _believe_ in being happy again. Which is what you do for me you big dummy– I love you and you mean too much to me for me to just stand by and let you punish yourself from being happy because of the life you have chosen to lead.”

Dean doesn’t even wait a second after your last word before he’s wrapping his hand against the side of your face, fingers sliding into your hair as he pulls you forward– closing the small gap between the two of you as he slams his lips onto yours. The kiss is slow, almost hesitant as he moves his warm, even softer than you imagined lips with yours.

Your hands land on his chest as his other hand drops to your hip and pulls your body flush against his, causing a small moan to fall from you.

Dean growls deeply with the noise and swipes his tongue along your lip, begging for entrance which you happily oblige. The moment your tongue slides against his, your knees feel weak and if it weren’t for Dean holding onto you– you’re convinced you would have collapsed.

Your hands gather the fabric of his grey henley into your fists as he tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss farther.

Dean slides his hand from your cheek, down your arm until both of his hands are gripping your waist firmly. You slide your hands up his chest, wrapping your arms behind his neck as he lifts you effortlessly to sit on the table behind you, never breaking the heated kiss.

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours pass before a throat clearing snaps your eyes open. The two of you pull apart quickly with the realization you aren’t alone– yet your hands stay put behind Dean’s head and his stay tightly gripped to your sides.

Both slightly out of breath, your eyes connect with each other’s before you each turn your heads to the side, taking in Sam and Jack standing at the end of the staircase. 

Sam is sporting a look screaming he’d rather be anywhere than here at the moment while Jack leans closer to him, informing with a bright smile “Well I know parents do _that_ when kids leave the house, so now I feel better leaving them alone.”

Sam coughs, trying to cover his snicker as he smiles down to the boy “Yeah– well while you grab your jacket you forgot, I think I’m going to go pack a bag and come with you and Cas to Colorado if you’re alright with that?”

Jack nods excitedly with that option and they both head up the two steps into the library, walking past the two of you in your frozen position. 

Sam fights his smile, throwing a pointed look at you both as he mutters “Finally” under his breath before he’s taking the steps down into the hallway.

You let out a soft snort, licking your lips and bringing them inwards between your teeth to hide your smile as Dean looks down to you, incredulous look adorning his face. 

Seeing you holding back your laugh, causes his lips to twitch as he fights his own smile “Really, sweetheart– this funny to you?”

You make a noise, shrugging a shoulder before you can’t hold it in any longer and your infectious laugh comes tumbling out of your mouth.

Dean’s eyes shine with pure happiness as he watches you laugh in front of him, he tightens his hold on your hips and slides you on the table bringing you closer towards him. 

You let out a little squeak with the action before your chest smashes into his, and your laugh dies in your throat as you take in the way he’s looking at you.

You move your fingers, sliding them into his hair behind his head and pulling softly on the strands you can just barely grab onto. 

Closing his eyes he groans deeply, the noise sending vibrations down to your toes as he flexes his fingers harder into your sides.

Sam yet again clears his throat and you laugh softly watching Dean snap his eyes open to glare at his brother, grumbling “Well then fucking leave already”

Raising his hands in surrender, Sam smirks at the two of you as Jack waves and mutters goodbyes again before they climb up the stairs, leaving you both in silence once more.

With the click of the closing door, Dean’s eyes snap to yours. He clears his throat almost like he’s unsure of himself, though he doesn’t loosen his hold on you or step away from you– all good signs.

You smile softly and slide your fingers against the back of his neck again. Dean makes a noise in his throat before he lays his forehead against yours “in case it wasn’t clear– I love you. Ever since you kicked my ass in pool long before you started huntin’ with us, I’ve– I’ve been in love with you.”

His words bring the biggest smile to your face and you tilt your head back, connecting your lips with his in a quick, yet sweet kiss before you pull back “You thought you could hustle me, I had to teach you a lesson”

“It wasn’t a hustle so much as I was hoping you had no idea how to play and would need lessons– specifically how to lean over the table _just right_ to make those perfect shots” He lifts his eyebrows up quickly once, cheeky grin plastered on his face that instantly makes you laugh lightly.

Dean releases a breathy chuckle through his nose as he lifts one hand up to cup your cheek in his palm. You lean into his touch before you nod towards the hallway “how about I make some popcorn and we watch a movie?”

Dean smirks– picture of ease yet again as he nods once and holds out his hand towards you “sounds like a plan sweetheart”

Letting out a soft breath through your nose, you smile at the goofball and lay your hand in his much bigger one as he helps you down from the table.

Popcorn made and movie on, you both get set up comfortably on the couch. Dean lifts his arm up for you, which you take full advantage of and snuggle right into his side–a perfect fit as you lay your hand on his chest and his hand rests on the side of your hip. 

Chuckling to yourself you sit up quickly and turn towards him, earning Dean to furrow his brows at you “You okay? Wha–”

His words die in his throat as you push up on your knee and swing your leg over his to straddle his lap.

His hands instantly land on either side of your hips while yours rest on his chest, moving your fingers along the groove of his muscles while you inform “We only have the bunker to ourselves for a few days and as much as I love this movie– I want to take full advantage of our parental freedom before the kids come home”

Dean chuckle before his eyes darken as he fully understands the meaning of your words.

Sliding one hand to your back and the other to the back of your thigh, he tightens his hold on you before he stands up and walks with you down towards his room, all but growling out “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
